She said, She said
by A1995C
Summary: After three solitary months and seventeen days, Eric is on a quest to win his parents' attention and he will go through whatever obstacles necessary as much as using Jackie as an accessory.
1. God's lonely man

**A/N:** Hello! Some of you may know me from the Jackie and Eric fan fiction, 'Alone Together,' that I wrote a while back. I've decided to keep the same concept in this story (I changed the plot obviously) and maybe other stories I may write in the future so I hope those who have read 'Alone Together' don't find it repetitive. Also, feel free to check out my profile :).

Chapter 1.

**September 25, 1978**

A bearded Eric stood statuary with cold hands in the pockets of his burnt-orange leather jacket, waiting for the barbed-wire prison gate to open in the gentle evening wind. It hadn't registered within that he was finally free after being incarcerated for three months and seventeen days. Even wearing the now tight navy-blue shirt and jeans he was thrown into the cop car in, rather than the mandatory orange jumpsuit he grew attuned to sporting, still left him unconvinced. Eric should feel overjoyed he was let out due to mistaken identity of the murder of an elderly man and attempted murder of his friend, having the charges dropped completely and receiving monetary compensation, or as he would put it 'hush money,' of one-thousand and five hundred dollars plus the six-hundred and eighty-two dollars he had to begin with; but jail and events previous to his arrest stripped his endearing smile.

No amount of money could compensate for the unjust time served, witnessing beatings and attempted homicides from afar. To protect himself, Eric learned quickly to not make friends through observation seeing it was mainly what caused the quarrels, and being invisible was key to being invulnerable; strength training also helped him in that department. The precautions he took led to his fortune in simplicity, not having any problems relating to the Wisconsin Correctional Institution. Although, his involuntary stay gave him a lot of time to dwell on the house in doldrums he left behind.

His father, Red, became sickly distant in a cold manner and his mother, Kitty, an alcoholic when a tragedy transpired on May 12, 1978. Kitty drowned her sorrows in liquid form, preferably with tequila, which resulted in the demise of home-made meals, sober conversation, and attention and comfort towards her son who was left to grieve all alone. Red didn't agree with her method of coping but condoned it since it was all that could console and rid Kitty of reality so they didn't have to talk about it, which was a cowardly move from Eric's viewpoint. Despite Red's upbringing of bottling innermost feelings of grief or else you would be perceived as something less of a patriarch, that man could be heard sniffling every night on the cold bathroom floor. Maybe that's the reason why he stopped making eye contact with Eric; he didn't want his son to see the vulnerability in his moist grays. He stopped raising his voice too, even if Eric neglected his household chores. It was weird, _so_ weird, Eric neglected the daily routine purposely, yearning for the day he'd be called a dumbass again.

But when those nonverbal cries for attention went without a reaction from his parents, Eric felt like a cipher, sometimes wanting to scream, 'Hey, _I'm_ still here.' He was ignored, and when he _was_ widely recognized, pitied. That led to the seeking of someplace where he would be acknowledged, no longer a charity case to his four other friends that hung out in his basement and to skip Kitty's disgorge from excessive drinking. He never found that place, but he did however find someone who could relate and knew their limits. That person was his foster-brother, Steven Hyde.

* * *

**June 8, 1978 (Three months and seventeen days before)**

Steven had conjured the bright idea to have a midnight toke atop the water tower, and of course, Eric wasn't going to decline participation in the consumption. Their legs dangled over the rusty platform where they sat as the cool night breeze, strong enough to dry an eye if a blink was a second late, blew their hair in disarray. The liveliness of Kenosha served as a nightlight against the pitch black backdrop and the moon marbled like arabescato. Hyde pinched the flame of a clear red cigarette lighter and said once he peeked at his bummed out brown-haired friend, "Come on, man, cheer up. I _told_ you not to get too excited."

"Was it_ that _unrealistic of a prospective to expect my _own_ parents to attend my graduation? No," Eric yelled, his voice echoing while the bare branches of trees danced in the wind creepily. "Even though they haven't been themselves lately for almost a month now, I was really hoping they would at least be there for me today, clapping after my name was announced and taking embarrassing photos of me. Had Kitty not have drunk man...and Dad doesn't even try to stop it," he clenched his fist angrily around the wrinkled brown paper bag he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

Steven huffed in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean, Forman. I've been in your position all my life but I eventually got over it." Eric threw daggers that penetrated Hyde's faded lenses. "Well of _course_ I don't expect you to get over it, man," he defended his statement. "It's just crazy, you know. I was so jealous of you because of your mother, someone who is hip yet bakes from scratch and pinches cheeks...but now, Kitty has turned into Edna, except she abuses _herself."_

"I, uh, miss being called a dumbass," Eric smiled, "and...being yelled at for not sweeping the driveway or taking out the garbage before the trash man comes. I miss Mom giving me a kiss that doesn't reek of alcohol and being welcomed to the sight of her measuring granulated sugar after school. Dude, I'm afraid I forgot what bacon and waffles tastes like," he chuckled as he began to prepare their drug of choice.

Hyde placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, wondering how to respond. His shell might have been dull and hard on the outside but inside, he was a bright soft yolk; and it hurt him to watch his friend who usually kept everyone on their feet be so miserable. "You know what would keep your mind off of it, Forman? Hanging out with Donna, Fez, Kelso and I. We don't have as much fun since you hardly come to the basement but we try. Why_ don't_ you ever join us or even bother to talk to them? It's better to have company in a time like this than to be aloof, you know?"

Eric glanced at Hyde after he licked the paper and answered, "I like being desolate. I'm like Travis Bickle, I'm God's lonely man." When he did go down to the basement they behaved like puppets anyway, sparing him of their harsh jokes regarding his wiry frame and obsessive interest in Marvel Comics and outer space. They were his escape, his hide-out when he was in trouble but they failed to do the one thing he wanted; treat him as if nothing had ever happened. "Damn-it, I just wish everything would go back to the way it was," he whispered as he rolled the paper. "By the way, tell your girlfriend to stop bringing casserole's from Midge over with scriptures of hope taped to the Tupperware."

"Donna's just trying to be nice, man. As long as you and your parents refuse to accept the truth that-," his brain caught up with his mouth, "what happened _happened_, nothing will ever get better. You need to sit back, think about, don't forget it but keep on truckin'. Think about it," Hyde urged before he took the joint to light it and take a hit.

Eric knew what he was implying but didn't dare think about it. The photos that adorned the surfaces of most end tables except his was a constant reminder. "Yeah, well, that incident should have drawn the family closer together if anything. Instead, they choose to punish me," he said as he accepted the hemp from a choking antichrist and inhaled it orally. "But hey," Eric coughed while his mood noticeably changed as well as the white of his eyes, "I've got three suitcases in the trunk of the Vista Cruiser. I lied and told them I was going to teach in, get this, _Africa,"_ he exclaimed and slapped his knee when a silent chuckle rattled his shoulders. "Can you believe it?"

The not-so-funny departure would probably make Kitty's condition deteriorate further but Eric didn't think about that before taking action. Knowing that, a sober Hyde would've talked him out of leaving but under the circumstances, he giggled, "Where are you planning on going then, man?"

"To the dark side," Eric quickly answered before he passed the joint. "Except...I would inflict only positive emotions; happiness."

"No, no, no," Hyde stood up while Eric mirrored his action. "The Dark side is dark for a reason, Forman. There can _only _be negative emotions. And you call yourself a die-hard fan," he scrutinized, probably looking at him under his nose behind his unnecessary accessory.

Eric tsked and wagged his index finger before he debated, "The film may depict The Dark side as a concept of evil but it can stem from both positive and negative emotions according to the Expanded Universe, you see. Had you not been sucking Donna's face during the majority of the _movie,_ maybe you would've learned a thing or two rather than trying to size me up with little to no knowledge. _I,"_ he tapped his chest, "am the galaxy genius, baby."

"The galaxy genius, baby," Hyde mocked, "what a dork. I already watched the movie with you, Kelso and Fez so what was the point of watching it _again? _By the way man," he began after catching a glimpse of Eric's knitted foot coverings, "I don't care what people wear...ever, but leaving the house in pink socks is unforgivable."

"In my defense," Eric held his hands up, "it was laundry day, alright, Heidi? Wait a minute, this isn't even about socks. This is about depriving womankind from the best movie of the century due to strong sexual urges in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser on the first of June, 1977!"

"Aw, did Forman feel like a third wheel," Hyde teased. "Come on, that was like, a year and seven days ago today and you're still not over it. Maybe you should've fooled around with the horny Fez who smelled heavily of Jamaican Fire cologne. And I wouldn't be too quick to say Star Wars is the best movie of the century. I mean have you _seen_ the trailer for Cheech & Chong's Up in Smoke?"

Eric wise-cracked with visible carbon escaping his mouth, "Yes, and might I say, it looks pretty _dope. _Ho, ho, pun-intended, pun-in-tended. Oh my God, do you know what I just thought about? Do you remember the fight between Kelso and his annoying ex-girlfriend Jackie during the movie, Star Wars I mean?"

Hyde clapped three times while chuckling, "That was good stuff! He called her Leia while they were making out and when she questioned him about it, his response was, 'Well, how can I _not_ think about the Princess of Alderaan while tonguing another chick? She's _so hot,_ I mean, have you _seen_ her without that shower curtain on, Jackie? I'm sorry but there's _no_ competing for my attention when it comes to Carrie Fisher, especially if you're a pubescent fifteen year old girl," Hyde growled in an attempt to sound like Kelso. "She was _so_ embarrassed, man. I loved it."

Eric ignored his last comment and agreed regarding her self-consciousness. "I know, I was there and had a front row seat. Despite her big mouth and...exceptionable comebacks, Jackie didn't say a word. She just slowly turned around to face the screen and scooted close to me, curled up even. I wanted so bad to comfort her or to ask her if she was alright but I knew she wasn't; I could hear her swallow the lump in her throat over and over again. I never felt more bad for the kid than at that moment."

Hyde shrugged and crossed his arms, resting against the water tank. "I did too but not more than I felt bad for _myself_ since it interrupted Donna and I's hanky-panky. At the same time, I was happy 'cause I thought she'd stop coming to the basement but unfortunately she did, just to make Kelso jealous."

Eric leaned against the rail, making sure he wasn't near the faulty part. "Yeah...and with me of all people. She joined me in playing with my Star Wars action figures and knew what she was talking about when providing their voices or commentary. Boy, did that shock me. But then," he took a drag, "she wanted to hang out with me alone like...dates; bribing me to go to the mall with her in an exchange of white socks since she overheard Red telling me I looked like an ass in black ones after I ran buck-naked through President Ford's re-election campaign; which reminds me, I am surprised I'm still breathing being that Mr. Burkhart, the city councilman, arranged it. Anyway, I would decline her invitations and she would whine. Matter of fact, I declined _just _so I could see her whine; her puppy face was the best. You know, she was really cute," he admitted.

"I think you should have went out with her even though I hate her rainbow guts."

Eric raised his eyebrows and smiled at his strongly opinionated companion. "Really?"

"Sure. I mean, I'm going to sound like a chick right now but...you two would've made a great couple. You're everything she wanted yet lacked in her previous relationship with Kelso and you both share _a lot _of common interest, such as a knack for dolls-."

"Action figures," Eric intervened with emphasis. "They. Are. Action figures."

Hyde blinked dumbly behind his aviators, taking a long drag then continued, "Your love for roller skating and hatred for round things that fly-."

"That's it, stop it right there, bud," Eric warned, wagging his finger. "It was kindergarten in physical enrichments class where the most traumatizing game of dodge ball occurred. Coach Kelly ordered a shipment of," he swallowed and tugged on his jacket collar, "rubber balls rather than foam and...needless to say I was the smallest kid so." While Steven burst into laughter, Eric sarcastically urged, "Yeah, laugh it up 'cause that's-that's really funny." He put his hands on his hips and ignored the teasing for a second, contemplating what his friend had said earlier. He _was _pretty lonely and wouldn't mind Jackie's company, even though she could be annoying and mouthy at times. Plus, as far as he knew, she didn't know what happened a month ago which would make things a whole lot easier. "Anyway, since you've mentioned it, I guess I'll ask Jackie if she wants to hang out. She hasn't been coming to the basement lately has she? I haven't seen her since, damn, August of '77," he realized.

Hyde shrugged as he squished the joint under his boot and pulled out his knife, flipping it open briskly then closing it for no particular reason repeatedly. "I have no idea what happened to her and no, she hasn't been in the basement for a while. Donna tried getting a hold of her but she hasn't been responding to phone calls. Perhaps she moved; the house doesn't show a sign of occupation...at least car-wise."

Donna. She was the girl next door and although being a feminist tomboy, Eric had had a crush on her for years. He often wondered what his life would've been like had he kissed her after the Todd Rundgren concert, but he always saw disagreements and arguments in his fantasies considering how they operated as friends. He was always subject to her and Hyde's disputes and neither of them ever caved, scarring their pride and he just knew if_ they _were in a relationship, she might have always gotten her way or walked all over him to get it. Despite their unlimited communication, Eric never knew how they came about as a couple. "Say, how did you and Donna become exclusive?"

"Well, after the Todd Rundgren concert I waited in her backyard, you know, drinking a beer or whatever and we talked about how you two didn't kiss which led to us kissing. I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend until the night we went to the disco though with that stupid song, Fernando," he said in a disgusted voice. "I freaking hate ABBA and all the time the song comes on she says, 'Oh Steven," he mocked Donna in her gravely voice, "let's dance." Hyde pretended she was in his arms as he spun around, a sudden movement that made him accidentally bump into the faulty rail, causing him to fall 20 feet off the water tower.

Eric laughed hysterically once he fell on his back against the cold ground with a thud. "Hey Hyde, how does it look down there," he asked, referring to the pot leaf they painted a year ago. Steven didn't respond with, 'It looks like it's giving me the finger, man,' but that didn't worry Eric since Kelso had fallen off plenty times before and walked away unscathed. After thirty seconds of chirping locusts while Hyde remained unresponsive, Eric started to panic.

He descended the tower as fast as he could to assess his curly-haired brother, calling his name and snapping his finger. "What does the car run on buddy, what does it run on," he asked over and over. It wasn't until he pulled Hyde up to a sitting position though when he noticed the knife he was playing with was embedded in his chest, stabbing him during or after the fall. Immediately, Eric ran out of the woods and across the street to the bowling alley to call the police. His paranoia was extremely high as he spoke to the operator, realizing he didn't check Hyde's pulse and perhaps he was bleeding internally, maybe an animal could be eating his unconscious body.

When the cops finally came, they charged Eric with attempted murder of Hyde, thinking he stabbed him and pushed him off the tower, and the murder of an elderly man. Steven couldn't defend his friend because he suffered a concussion after the impact, losing consciousness and ordered by nurses once he woke to practice cognitive rest. But luckily, Eric's friends were successful in keeping his whereabouts a secret from his parents, following through with his fabrication about teaching in Africa and hiding his car in Leo's garage. No matter how much they had disappointed Eric, Red and Kitty didn't deserve to know.

* * *

**Present Day**

Once the gate finally parted before Eric, he ran, just because he had no limits to as far as he could go until he spotted a red picnic table in a quiet park after a mile. He sat on the bench, panting while dazing at the sun that suspended in a clouded periwinkle sky and inhaled the smell of freshly mowed grass, realizing how much he overlooked hues. Yellow and green never seemed so beautiful after knowing no color beyond gray, black, white, and crimson; blood. And many other life forms caught his eye too, such as the white seagulls flying freely above and the black ants stealing leftovers from a saltine cracker while he scratched his scruffy beard.

He hated the facial hair he had longed for since he was twelve and figured purchasing a razor shall be the first thing he do being a free man. But tonight, he'd be even more free; at peace finally, if he remained alone. Perhaps he could buy an outfit so he'd look presentable. Just _one_ change of clothes. Besides, after tonight, he'd be wearing a free black tuxedo.


	2. They cannot touch her

**A/N: **Some have expressed concern for Eric and Hyde. To clear things up, nothing happened to Eric in prison and Hyde is okay. I have also forgotten to mention that the whole story takes place in one day.

Chapter 2.

Eric left a small department store in a forest green long-sleeve collared shirt underneath his jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans with a brown paper bag containing shaving cream and a razor after riding for three hours in a cab to a deserted town about a mile from Kenosha in the hopes of remaining incognito in his grizzly state. The toilet inside required plumbing so he looked all over for an accessible mirror to rid the bothersome beard. After walking for what seemed like forever along vacant outdoor shops with wooden boards barricading the windows, he stopped in front of a separate one-story building to remove the contents from the paper bag and tuck it under his armpit to use the tinted window as a mirror, not even bothering to peer through to see what was inside. Unbeknownst to him, a few regulars and two employees watched him indoors while their vehicles parked out of view on the left side of the lot. Adolescents giggled at him while he ripped open the razor's packaging and squirted white foam into his hand as he could only see his reflection, deciding what side to shave first. A southern woman in her early forty's pushed the door open, stopping him before he could distribute the shaving cream evenly through his beard, and extended a hand that held paper napkins, saying with a smile, "Sir, we have an available bathroom in the back. Come on in."

A little embarrassed, Eric accepted the napkins to wipe his hands after putting his tools back in the bag and walked backwards until he could read 'Skate Land' on the building before he entered, accompanying a look of perplexity while Heart echoed Crazy On You; oblivious there was another roller rink besides the one in Kenosha. The inside was lit by two huge Litelab L-8000 Starburst lights with disco balls attached hanging from the center of the ceiling. In the corner to his right was a wall of roller skate rentals, dark green chair booths, arcade games, a glass display box where candy, glow sticks and other gizmo's were purchasable, and the perimeter of the shiny golden oak floor orbited a few teenagers and twenty-somethings. But despite the psychedelic decoration, a malfunctioned score board blabbed it was a gymnasium originally. "The bathrooms are back there, baby," the woman pointed towards the middle of the back wall with her index finger after watching him look around for a couple of seconds, mistaking his observation as bewilderment.

"Thank you," Eric nodded while he headed for the men's room as Run Like Hell by Pink Floyd faded in. After a couple of steps, he got distracted by the sight of a girl on mobile orange wheels that stood out like a Hawaiian margarita next to tap water, who wore high-waist denim shorts, a vibrant yellow ringer tank top with blue trimming and white knee-high socks with three red stripes at the top. Even though he couldn't see her face clearly enough due to her speed, he stood there anyway, studying every angle of her pear-shaped body as she made laps harmoniously around the rink. She soared with ease like an angel and held her composure with grace corresponding a swan, undeterred by playing with the gold chain around her neck as her hair that soaked red, blue and yellow lights above trailed behind her. Even when she coasted she was the fastest. They cannot touch her.

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

Following David Gilmour's advice, Eric gazed at the floor as he walked away. There were breathtaking things in this cruel world he had yet to see, and watching movements so august, so radiant made him realize there can be an angel out of this filthy mess; something he immensely regretted. He was happy he hadn't seen her face for what it would do to him after how he reacted to her motion. How dare she bring hope to his forlorn fate and make him want to skate. He despised her.

A pay phone on the far left of Eric's destination captured his eye briefly before he pushed open the men's door and set the paper bag on the red-tiled counter, still able to hear the drowned music. While rubbing the shaving cream across his beard and staring at the reflection of stalls and three showers behind him, he contemplated calling his mother. Three months had gone by so Kitty _had_ to have gotten better and accept what happened; his life depended on that, and after what he saw a minute ago, he didn't want to die. As he shaved, revealing the youthful face his mother couldn't wait to kiss every morning and cook waffles for, he came to the conclusion that perish preparation was useless if he didn't inspect change. Once he rinsed and dried off with a towel, he exited the bathroom to insert fifteen cents into the pay phone to call Kitty. On the second ring, she answered in a cheerful tone, "Hello, this is the Forman residence. Who's speaking?"

"Hi Mom," Eric replied, pressing his fist against his mouth. He was never an emotional, in-touch kind of guy, pretty reserved, but hearing sobriety and happiness in her voice for the first time in five months made him choke up. The other end of the line was quiet for quite some time until If I Can't Have You by Yvonne Elliman filled the silence and the lights dimmed, only the disco ball spinning light gold squares around the room.

_Don't know why _

_I'm surviving every lonely day_

_When there's got to be _

_No chance for me_

_My life would end _

_A__nd it doesn't matter how I cry_

Kitty wept at the sound of his words, sucking in sharp breaths with the corners of her eyes pinched, a smile on her face. "Hi baby, my sweet baby boy," she finally cooed. Eric held the receiver away from his lips and folded them inwardly, looking at the glowing ceiling in the efforts to not break down. She reminded him of Spiderman, Star Wars and the lemon-scented basement, basketball, popsicles and I dream of Jeanie; she reminded him of the good times. He put the phone back to his ear as she wiped her tears with a pink rag and asked excitedly, "How are you honey, where are you?"

"I, uh, flew back from Africa this morning," he made up an unmindful alibi after realizing she could hear American music. "Is now a good time to visit?"

"Please, _now,"_ she exclaimed in a high voice with the addition of a trademark laugh, a contagious one he thought he'd never hear again. "It's been so hard not decrusting my baby's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and inserting silly straws into fun cups. Did you find a lucky lady to take over my job while you were away," she teased.

Without hesitation, Eric lied again. Whatever he could say to make her even more ecstatic. "_Well, _if holding a beautiful woman's hands dressed in white under the Kenya sunset doesn't answer the question-."

"Oh my God, you're married," Kitty exclaimed in a deep airy voice and bounced again. "I_ have_ to meet the lucky lady!"

"I'll bring her over Mom, you'll love her. We'll be there in about an hour," he responded, not listening to the words that spilled out of his mouth but instead listening to the crackling sound of grease in the background of his former residency.

"Ooo, I can't _wait_ to hear about your cute little safari's and encounters with the wild. Oh dear, I have to bake a cake," her old motherly instincts kicked in as she touched her cheek. "Is there a specific icing you prefer, sweetie?"

Eric grinned widely and an overwhelming blanket of anxiousness to see her enveloped his body. Not only was Kitty back, but he knew she had home-made food on the stove, something he had craved for four months. _"I told you not to get too excited," _Hyde's voice from June eighth hauntingly reminded him. Eric's smile faded slowly as he answered, "White."

"Alright, I have to run to the store, okay? Mommy loves you."

"I love you too, Momma," his voice shook a little. Eric cleared his throat after he hung up the phone then realized what big of a mess he created. "Me and my damn mouth," he cursed as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms and crossing his legs. Who was he kidding? He wasn't married, let alone, never had a legitimate relationship with a girl. There was only one thing he could do; time was on the essence to find the perfect candidate...or abductee in a matter of an hour. His eyes darted around the room until he fished that girl out again, bending over and untying her skates about seven feet to the right of him. She was much shorter than he thought and her feet thumped as she walked towards him with red Keds in her hand and her head down, most likely heading for the bathroom.

Even though all he could see was a center part in the middle of her scalp and backward-facing curls, Eric wanted her anyway since it was the perfect opportunity considering the dark lights and everyone attending to their significant others on the dance floor; she is alone. When she came within a foot away from him he yanked her by her arm and covered her mouth with his hand, forcing her out the side exit door quickly.

Once they got outside, she tried prying his big hand off her mouth to scream then refused to walk when she was unsuccessful in doing so. Eric picked her up off her feet effortlessly with his arm still wrapped around her stomach since dragging her against the rough sidewalk was the only other option, and his intentions weren't to harm her. When her muffled scream vibrated his hand, he stopped walking to soothe, "Ssshhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to do a harmless favor for me and I assure I will return you. Now please point to your car." After a moment of silence, marveling at how small her bust and waist were compared to her hips and abundant backside, Eric begged, "Please?"

The girl shivered at his cool minty breath and voice so familiar, so distinct as well as his refreshing Irish Spring scent. Even though she'd be crazy to think he was who she thought he was considering the way he held her so gently without physical exertion, she pointed at a white 1974 Toyota Corolla after a few seconds, trusting him and wanting to see the face that matched the strong body. Eric opened the driver's side and made her climb into the passenger's seat before he sat in front of the wheel. After he closed the door, he finally looked at her, studying her round, youthful face which softened instantly once she saw him.

She had curious quarter-sized eyes that glittered like crystal, one olive-toned and the other cambridge blue which dramatically stood out due to her yellow tank top. Dark healthy hair that generally fell in layers just below the shoulders accented fair sensitive skin amidst bare strawberry lips and a cute button nose. She was poison. Eric couldn't touch or care to know her, despite her celestial face, for he would become attached; very much like an infant to a pacifier, a toddler to a blanky. He couldn't feel her pulse either to neglect she had a heart. As far as he was concerned she was a robot, for he hadn't seen something so perfect in his life.

"Forman," the young woman finally whispered after being speechless during his examination, which resulted in him frowning at the sound of his last name. How did she know it? "You don't remember me," she asked with a ring to her voice, sitting on her legs while turning on her side to face him more before he shook his head left to right slowly. "I'm Jackie, Jackie Burkhart."

_"You_ are Jackie," Eric scoffed. "The skinny, tan prima-donna with the piercing voice that could make ears bleed; used to hang out in my basement?" When Jackie nodded, pursing her lips, Eric considered trading her in for somebody else in Skate Land who didn't know him; it would be much easier that way. "Wow," he sighed in an unenthusiastic manner. "It's amazing how quick one can mature in a matter of a few months apart, huh?"

"More like a year and one month, but who's counting," she responded. Jackie gasped lightly as she realized his now muscular body was finally proportionate to his head. Handsome was he with a masculine jaw and cleft chin, his trademark haircut parted on the right swept over and across his forehead, resting an inch above dark furrowed brows that shaded blank mesmerizing laurel green eyes, burning like acid. Had she not known him, Eric's expression would intimidate her into fleeing the car, but she knew he was just as astonished by the way she changed as she was to him. "You are so...handsome," she blushed and giggled softly.

Eric half-smiled weakly then glanced down quickly before looking at her to propose, "I need you to be my wife for a couple of hours. My parents believe I was in Africa teaching for three months-."

"Where were you really," Jackie interrupted curiously, propping her elbow on top of the seat to rest her head in her hand, resembling something glorious; a blinking Michael Angelo painting.

"I can't tell you, okay, it's personal. Look, you don't ask me questions and I," he suddenly noticed through the rear-view mirror luggage, pillows, blankets, stuffed animals and a rocking horse piled in the backseat, "won't...ask you questions. We got married in Kenya and we've returned to the United States for our honeymoon to visit close family and friends. Now, we'll have to transport your stuff into my vehicle, which is in Leo's garage, to make it more convincible. We'll keep _your_ Toyota in his garage, then when it's over we'll drive back to his house to load your belongings back inside _your_ car and then you're free." The petite brunette raised her eyebrows out of skepticism, but he mistook that for distaste. Eric clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes as he pulled a wrinkled one-hundred dollar bill out of his pocket to bribe, "If you find it that repulsive to even _pretend_, here, take the mon-."

"No, no," Jackie refused, waving her hands. "I didn't mean it that way, Eric. I'd actually be _more_ than obliged to be your wife," she simpered. When the smile wasn't returned, she touched his leg and said, "You know I have wanted to hang out with you for the longest. I understand you were reluctant to do so because I am 'Satan's spawn," she quoted with her fingers, "but hopefully you'll learn during our time together that I am not the bitch I portray myself to be. Today will be fun," she shrugged chipperly and slapped his knee.

Eric shook his head left to right as he started her car. "You know Jackie, I'm not sure of that. Things have been rough all over lately and I honestly don't know what to expect when I get home. I just hope whatever comes of it that you are on your best behavior and you stand by my side."

When he put it that way, Jackie knew today would be far from a Nancy Drew mystery and whatever issue there was wouldn't be resolved with hot fudge sundaes. That's what excited her the most though; the unknown. "Ha," she mocked, "what could _possibly _be wrong with the _Forman's?_ May I put my socks and shoes on, hubby?"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he reversed out of the parking spot. Picking her was his biggest mistake; a girl who was attracted to danger and excited as if she were going on a field trip to a Doll Expo. The only positive out of having her would be her compliance. He wished he chose an ugly broad.


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**A/N: **Thanks to **DFT**, I have 'Alone Together' and the sequel 'No Surprises!' This story will probably be put on hiatus. I stress probably.

Chapter 3.

"So...," Jackie began as she rubbed clammy tender hands against her bare knees in the brown leather seat of the Vista Cruiser, "everything fits, huh?"

Eric shrugged out of his jacket then turned his head around, clutching onto the seat as he reversed out of the driveway of Leo's abandoned home, able to see the road behind him through the back window which inaudibly answered her foolish question. Although, they_ had_ been silent throughout the sixteen minute ride to Leo's and only uttered questions or statements that pertained to the transportation of her possessions to his vehicle; and knowing Jackie, Eric knew she found it extremely difficult to keep quiet, especially when sitting a foot away from someone whom she hadn't seen in a winter, spring, and summer. "Yep," Eric sighed, pleasing her with a response while he put the car in drive and headed for his parent's house. "There's no need to be uncomfortable," he said after he saw her face twitch. "I apologize for frightening you. Hey, don't ever get into a car with a stranger again, alright?"

_"Trust_ me, I wouldn't have but I just_ knew_ it was you. Your voice is very..._very,"_ she repeated with a ring to her voice.

"Distinct? Yeah, I know." He drove past barrels of hay and brown cattle grazing behind barbed-wire fences on either side of the tar road, becoming aware he was merely nine minutes away from his primary dwelling going thirty-five miles an hour. Once succumbing to the jitters, he rolled the windows down to control the uneven respiration to guard his self-effacing and asked Jackie, "Can you do me a big favor and get the car freshener from the glove compartment?"

"Of course," the obedient sprite smiled prior to retrieving the packaged off-green tree and ripping it open with white teeth when progress wasn't made in pulling the glued plastic apart. Jackie glanced over to the left and studied Eric's body language before hanging the freshener as soon as a stillness settled within the automobile again. He seemed so sad and withdrawn from reality, blinking carefully as if two angels slept on dark droopy lashes while corners ever so gently tugged pink flesh downward to a faint frown. She considered passing it off as his thinking face due to his limited range of facial expressions and finding it abnormal since his lips didn't part to unenthusiastically wise-crack, until a deep rugged sigh expelled from his nose. For whatever reason Eric was upset, she figured maybe a gesture of concern would result in him trusting her in confidence. Jackie finally scooted over to the middle seat to suspend the car freshener from the rear-view mirror then smoothly lowered her head against his tense shoulder that relaxed simultaneous to her contact.

The gentle wind that swept across Eric's face with the addition of the invigorating smell of royal pine never seemed to fail when it came to neutralizing his nerves to a stable state and awakening unconscious senses, of which made him aware a certain someone was using him as a personal pillow; and much to his dismay, her incredibly soft cheek felt nice pressed against his concealed bicep. He envisioned her pleasantly mild sensitive skin that tinged pink if she scratched her chest slipping through his hands like stubborn silk. Oh no; it was warm, circulating blood beneath it's surface. "Move back and put your seat belt on," Eric demanded while nudging her rib lightly.

Pamela Burkhart's offspring rose from a comfortable position, quite astonished by his reaction taking into account that she was Jackie, a girl who boy's dreamed to touch her supernal face, manicured hands, and gaze into her inconceivable eyes. Then again, he was Eric; someone who looked past polished exterior's to see the true colors of its core. If he would just give her a chance to prove crucial adjustments she made in life, he would most likely change his perception of the little devil. But Jackie soon realized that wasn't the case when Eric grabbed the inside of her thigh, prohibiting the return to her original spot. "What's wrong," she asked in a confused state.

"I just don't want to be touched...at all. I'd like you to stay," he patted her leg then returned his hand to the wheel. Eric briefly looked at the perplexed face that stared back at him which was comprehensible in its entirety; _he_ didn't even understand his true motive for wanting her to remain seated next to him yet protected it from exposure as if. "I'm sorry. I understand this is weird for you since I'm not being my usual savvy...irresistible character," he joked, causing her lips to curve upwards, "but now's not the time to recur to my Nirvana of a life when I am unsure of what I am...walking into," he murmured as he rubbed the steering wheel.

Jackie squinted and turned on her left side with a purpose to question, "What could you possibly walk into?"

"I'm crossing my fingers for a cozy kitchen that occupies a full course meal with a condensed pitcher of lemonade."

She relaxed as he started to speak more and sound like himself but in order to continue the advance he quickly made, she knew she had to keep him talking. "Where were you for the three-?"

"We've discussed respecting each other's privacy earlier, remember," Eric interrupted softly as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't want to tell you anything unless I have to; I'm ashamed," he admitted with a sigh. How could such a happy, go-to, traditional household abandon all they believed in terms of a family dynamic for the state of sorrow? Red and Kitty's cowardly actions were to suppress reality, which he felt was to blame for his despondence, even before forcible detention; there was nothing to look forward to. "Whether I fill you in or not all depends on how everything turns out. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Jackie shook her head up and down, fidgeting with her fingers while contemplating whether she should ask one more question that was on her mind while he spoke, which would explain his constant sighing and distraction, the lack of a reflection in his dead eyes. "Are you depressed," she spat out in an unintentional nonchalant tone. Eric nodded faster than she expected, staring at the faded yellow dashes in the road. "Well I sure hope you aren't thinking about doing anything stupid...because I adore you." Eric looked at Jackie with a not easily convinced look upon his expression indicator. "I do, _honest._ It wasn't until I went a day without seeing your face that I realized how much my life revolved around you, well at least the thrill of it all. I was where you are now, but as I struggled, I found that if I thought about you and all the funny moments we shared with the gang, it brought me to a happy," she snapped her finger, trying to find the right word.

"Medium?" Eric suggested.

"Yes, medium, that's it. That's what helped me overcome my sadness."

"I take it you recommend I think of a happier time to cope, but I beg to differ being that I've tried it more than one should. It cheers me up briefly then misery hits me like train once I come back to reality. Yeah, like a tr_ain,"_ his voice trailed off with distraction. "Uh," he shook out of it, "I must say I appreciate your suggestion and I am flattered you have kept me in thought during your time of bereavement anyway. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Jackie interlaced her fingers in her lap and began to wonder why he didn't go into depth in what he was sorry for. "Do you even know what happened?"

Eric shook his head from side to side and when she parted her lips as if she were going to explain, he shook his head again. He didn't want to hear whatever it was that happened in fear that he would feel obligated to attach importance to the beauty or empathize with her even. Not knowing why he didn't want to listen, Jackie felt rejected as she had been all her life. For some reason, she _needed_ him to let her in. "Okay, I have to get something off my chest. I've always felt dating someone who was part of the gang was my ticket in since you disliked me. I understand our relationship was regarded as an acquaintanceship since you and I have never really cared to get to know each other or...had a conversation for as long as we have had now without exchanging nasty words or looks of disgust, but I wasn't acting to make Michael jealous when I asked to hang out with you, just the two of us. Donna wasn't reachable because she was laying under Hyde twenty-four seven and you're just so kind, funny yet smart, understandable, and I was lonely...you know? I'd like to come out of hiding now and be welcomed into the basement without having more than friendly relations with one of your friends. I'd like to get to know you, and I'd like to confirm our friendship. Are we friends?"

Eric shrugged. "Uh, y-yeah. I guess." Why did this adorable specimen care about being friends with a loser like him, or care about why he was unhappy. In defiance of his incredulity, she made him feel like a teenager again, making him nervous and awkward with every compliment during her rant. "Um, Kelso and Hyde torture me and I consider them buddies, so why not you? And Jackie," he breathed, reckoning if he should assume verbally or not, "just because I'm down in the dumps doesn't mean you have to say nice things to make me feel better."

"I said those things because I meant them, Eric," Jackie said quietly, almost pleadingly as her face cracked into a frown like a fallen egg. "It's not because you are way more attractive than you were before or because I'm not with Michael; it's 'cause I could really use you right now, someone who can relate with what I am going through so I don't feel so alone in this big scary world. I can't believe you think I'm that hollow-hearted," she whispered and scooted over until she was in her original spot on the far right, crossing her arms over the frame of the rolled down window while staring at the trident maple trees that flitted by as she fought the lump in her throat.

Great. Not only did he hurt her feelings but his façade of heedlessness threatened to drop when he heard the passion and seriousness in her voice of longing for his hand in companionship, and expression of dependence. He knew there was a possibility they could help each other get through their issues, but without his parents' love and support, he couldn't imagine continuing. "I'm sorry, Jackie," he apologized to the back of her head. "Like you said, we've never really had a serious conversation like this before so of course I'm going to mistake your regards for insincere praise." Suddenly, he remembered Hyde and his conversation when he deliberated whether he should ask Jackie out or not; and he would've had the following events not have taken place. Eric rubbed her back, causing her to glance his way. "And I know you tried to establish a benevolent relationship when you invited me to the mall, but I declined like a dumbass and for that, I am sorry again."

Jackie scooted back to the middle seat and pronounced, "I _accept, _I just want you to know I'm here for you because I want to be. Look, you've helped me with many things like comforting me when Kelso forgot my birthday and helping me find my cran-raspberry lip gloss," she said earnestly which made him snicker, "so I am going to do everything in my power to make you look good, okay?"

He sheepishly grinned and rolled his eyes. "That's really cute and sweet, Jackie. I knew I married you for some reason," he tapped the round tip of her nose with his index finger. "Go on and treat yourself to the sweaty, three month old Snoball under the seat, why don't you?"

"Eww, _no-uh," _Jackie sniggered. "Oh my gosh, we're almost there and we don't even have a story," she soon realized.

Eric shrugged carelessly. "You're a pretty bright girl, I'm sure you have something up your sleeve in terms of how we met; but you must be convincing. You've always had the tendency to give away fabrication through a mythical creature's uncanny appearance. With that being said, unicorns do not exist," her doe eyes went big, expressing discord, "at least in _Africa," _he satisfied. "Also, they have phones."


	4. If I Needed Someone

Chapter 4.

"We're here," Eric announced while he parked the Cruiser adjacent to the curb in front of his parents' white vinyl sided house rather than the driveway. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he chivalrously walked around the car to help Jackie descend, holding her soft hand as one red tennis shoe touched the concrete then the other. Eric squinted at the mantis colored entrance of the house, purposely distracting himself from admiring the baby soft feel of her skin, then suddenly thought, _"Hey, since I am not parked in the driveway, they don't know we're here." _A fictitious light flickered above his head as he whispered, "Follow me," and shut the passenger door carefully.

Jackie wanted to ask where they were going but when she saw him behaving goofy like he used to as if he weren't depressed, she followed through with his command without question. Eric cowered down, tip-toeing around the house until he was at the back and glanced at the sliding door, making sure Kitty wasn't in the kitchen before running past the small patio. Ascertain the coast was clear, he waved his hand, motioning for Jackie to come. It wasn't until after they hopped over the short white picket fence neighboring the garage and she looked down at the concrete steps that led to the basement when she understood what he was doing. Eric wanted to explore the house ahead of seeing his parents.

"Smart one, you are," Jackie praised as they both ran down the stairs quickly, sliding their hands against the smooth glistening gray brick walls on either side. Eric flung the cream-colored door open and shushed Jackie when she slammed it too hard, causing the tan blinds to smack against the four small rectangular window panes. When he turned around after rolling his eyes at her to view his sanctuary, his jaw dropped.

Nothing had moved an inch. MadTV magazines, incense and candles remained on the round wooden table in front of the peach colored duct taped couch, when he inhaled he could taste lemon, the rainbow lamp and spaghetti light fixture still burned a hole in Red's pocket as it was never turned off, and the deep freezer was stocked with popsicles and frozen fries; Hyde's favorite. He studied the toiletries that were displayed on the shelves and the television's antenna, the record player near the door, the tricycle, the untidiness of old junk and his friends' assigned seats.

The unbalanced washing machine thumped loudly, shaking the orange laundry basket that rested atop, full of clean folded clothes. Eric picked it up and moved it to the unoccupied dryer then looked at Jackie, who hugged the green sunflowered pillow on the couch up to her nose, twirling the fringe around her fingers. He beamed like a little kid. She knew he was in high spirits because they didn't change the basement but there was much more to it than that. The way he studied things wasn't normal, like he hadn't seen them in forever; the pink Downy laundry detergent for instance and the blank television screen. "So, what do you think," he approached her with excitement, rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"It's like I never left," Jackie shrugged with a smile. "Everything's the same. Look," she pointed at the open shower, "your Millenium Falcon is still intact."

Eric gasped as he walked over to verify, "Hey, it is! Oh, Kelso must've worn the stupid helmet recently," he nodded as it sat on the lawn chair to the right of the couch. When it got quiet, he glanced at Jackie who couldn't seem to stop staring at him. Was it the tucked in shirt, the brown belt? No. She was looking at his face, paying attention to every detail from the four small brown dots on his left cheek to the way the light above highlighted his face champagne pink. "Um," he dropped his gaze down to the floor self-consciously before asking, "would you like to come with me to my room?"

* * *

"Bitchin'," Eric exclaimed in a hushed tone as he drew his fist in and hiked one of his knees in celebration as Jackie shut his bedroom door behind her. "Farrah Fawcett, check. Black light posters, check. Purple carpet, check. Ugly sofa, check. Mismatch sheets, check. G.I. Joes, che-."

Jackie cried while giggling, _"Okay!_ Nothing has been touched. You know," her expression turned serious as she took into consideration, "...I have never been in your room. Nice room," she patted him on the back then paced around with her arms crossed, looking at the worn books that lay scattered in the cubbyhole of his bed and the four G.I. Joe's that stood on top.

Eric glared at her with doubt and stuck his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans. "That wasn't what you were going to say. What were you going to say?"

Jackie wasn't going to tell him. The curiosity of why it meant so much to him that the interior hadn't changed was less important than the progress he had made. He was lively and happy; she didn't want to jeopardize that through backtracking. "You have a great taste in books. I heard Quarterback of Notre Dame was a classic."

"You mean _Hunchback_ of Notre Dame," he corrected with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Don't you think it's time to move past nutrition facts and 'What Men Really Want in a Woman?"

Jackie put a hand on her hip cheekily and argued, _"Hey,_ I read. Matter of fact, in English class we are reading The Great Gatsby and let me tell 'ya," she wagged her index finger, "Myrtle is one crazy bitch."

"Whoa, what," he winced. "The Great Gatsby?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a senior this year. By the way, I turned seventeen yesterday," she cheered. "Why, is there a problem?"

Eric shook his head and waved it off. "I just forgot you were still in high school, that's all. Late birthday, huh? Happy birthday."

_"Finally,_ somebody _said_ it," Jackie said to the ceiling in a stressed tone. "I received _this_ many presents," she curled her fingers to create a zero, "and I didn't blow out any candles. You know," she laughed unamused, "I grew so desperate for appraisal that I sat on a bench and waited for someone to call but then, I realized it was a pay phone." She took a seat on the side of his bed and breathed, "Some birthday, right?"

Eric instinctly sat down next to her and comforted subconsciously, "Well hey, you're Jackie; everybody loves you, right? I'm sure had your friend's and family knew the number, they would've called to wish a happy birthday."

Jackie shook her head hopelessly and bit her bottom lip. "No, I bet they were all grateful I was gone. Nobody _wanted_ me; I mean, when I left a room everyone breathed a sigh of _relief._ I'll admit, I was pretty annoying as well as my loud piercing voice but that was the result of not being heard at home; I sought attention whether is was positive or negative. Then there's the _'vanity,"_ she quoted with her fingers. "I'm not _that_ conceited, I just learned to love me when nobody else did. Day by day I complimented myself aloud for self-validation because I didn't have anyone to tell me I was pretty." She was talking to herself now, furrowing her brows and focusing on the dust that lined the crown molding. "But that wasn't enough. I got a boyfriend who was much more attractive than me which lowered my self-esteem further, especially the way we broke up. _All_ I've ever wanted was appreciation," she dragged out, finally looking at him again. "Everyone, _everyone _I have ever loved has left me. Why am I even telling you this anyway? You wouldn't know anything about that." Jackie whipped her hair and looked away from him, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Really," he yelled softly as he grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to gloom at him and jerk away from his grasp, not knowing what he was going to do or say next. "So you think whatever I went through was a joke, huh," he scorned. "You don't know _anything _about me or what I've endured. Oh wait, and last time I checked, you left me by _myself._ Where were you when _I _needed you?" He regretted that question and hoped to secrete it with lowering his tone to say, "You're the baby; I was concerned."

Jackie was confused. If he cared so much why didn't he care to know her whereabouts. "Yeah but you don't even want to hear my story," she murmured.

"I'm worried. When I ran past the sliding door, I didn't see any food on the table," Eric tried to change the subject. He was over it.

"Eric-."

"I don't want to fall in love, okay," he frustratingly groaned. "Damn you! Since you've been back in my life I have smiled, twitched, felt sorry, thought about what Luke Skywalker would do in a situation like this...and it's all because you're _so_ beautiful. I can't stand the sight of you; you make me sick to my stomach." The comment didn't hurt Jackie's feelings even though she stared at her twiddling thumbs in her lap with a distressed look. She now understood why the touching was forbidden; she was pleasantly weakening, pealing his façade faster than he wished. "Now look at what you made me say! Know what, just _get_ out," he pointed at the door, following her as she quietly opened it and left with her head bowed down like a guilty dog. "By the way, you're eighteen today."

Jackie stopped walking down the dark carpeted hall a few strides in to turn around once she sensed Eric wasn't on her heels, catching him peeking into Laurie's lavender bedroom with his hands in his pockets. She turned back around and leaned against the wall on her shoulder, nibbling on her thumb nail with deep regret as the sunlight streaked through the hall window. She pissed off the number one person who depended on her, not only to make him seem fulfilled after whatever he had 'endured', but also for moral support. If she wasn't driven before, she was going to do everything in her power to please him. A gentle hand, almost apologetic, pressed the small of her back, instructing her to continue to head for the first floor.

**A/N: **If you are going to leave a review, please sign in or create an account so I can respond if necessary. I've been receiving the same question lately and can't answer due to the fact. Thank you.


	5. I Should've Known Better

**A/N:** I thought I'd never post this chapter. I had horrible writers block even though I knew what I wanted to do and I had tests to prepare for even though I was exempt from my exams. Who the hell gives tests and quizzes before exam week? Anyway, here it goes.

Chapter 5.

Eric pulled Jackie back by her back pocket, halting in front of the gamboge shagged stairs they had yet to walk down, unviewable from the smoketone brick wall to the right as he overheard, "Red, where did you place the floral centerpiece we recently bought from the Flea Market? That cost me four dollars and ninety-five cents so we'd better find it and _pronto." _

After the nasal voice grew faint as it traveled to a further room on the first floor, Eric breathed. Kitty really returned to her sober state of mind, caring about presentation and that was clear through the Bahama breeze scented candles that melted in the friendly sunlit living room that could be smelled from where he stood and then some. As he stepped in front of Jackie to walk down to the ninth stair, peeking around the brick, he saw the amber sconce above the bookcase down below, the pea green lounge chair and avocado table lamp, the yellow sofa with the candy corn striped afghan and citrus pillows, the coffee table supporting cheap glass grapes, coasters and Cosmopolitan magazines, the piano near the bar in the far left corner and Bill Cosby from 'I Spy' on the muted television.

He crumbled on the stairs and rested his face in his hands with elbows on his knees, reality weighing him down like an anchor. He dreamt vividly many times of this moment only to wake up to the visual of bars in a cold cell; but now that it was concrete, he was frozen and the situation was unprocessable. His artificial partner took a seat next to him, hugging her knees and playing with white shoelaces. "Are you okay," she asked in a hushed tone.

"It's just my stomach, it's bothering me a little," he answered a little too quickly.

Jackie flashed a smirk before softly explaining, "It's butterflies, they call it butterflies. It's okay to be afraid, Eric. If things don't turn out, I'll be here for you." She lifted her hand only to let it fall back down, remembering he wished not to be touched. "I'll be here for you regardless how it turns out."

"Yeah, it's okay to be afraid," Eric agreed, reassuring himself while staring at his dull brown shoes. "I can't sit here forever though so," he glanced at the brass wall clock above them, "I reckon we better get it over with. Kitty'll be expecting us in exactly one minute." Eric rose to his feet and held the wooden banister with Jackie mirroring his action behind as he continued his quest to accord; but once he reached the second to last step, a sharp gasp from the left stopped him in his tracks.

Kitty stood behind the short brick wall in the retro orange den that separated them only thirteen inches, the green plant emerging from the surface blocking her peach-colored jumpsuit from view. Her short dirty blonde hair, curled at the ends with pink rollers before bedtime the previous night, framed her full glowing face that beamed brighter when her small blue almond-shaped eyes chinked until crows feet were visible and grooved nasolabial creases punctuated her high cheek bones. "Oh, Eric," Kitty's voice came out in a rustle before she covered her mouth then approached him quickly. When they embraced, both of their eyes closed and noses pressed against each other's shoulders, she repeated, "Oh, Eric."

"Mom," he enunciated as he inhaled the brown sugar scented perfume he associated her with and missed so dearly. She was so warm with chubby arms so remedying, curing him of and compensating for all those dreadful days of thoughtlessness with a mere hug that filled his hollow heart with a love for existence. He could bury his face into her sticky neck and die content.

Salty tears flowed down Kitty's cheeks as she patted his muscled back and slid her hands down his toned arms; the lad who had left her home had returned a man, and she felt guilt to have missed that transition. "You'll always be my baby boy," she managed to say through a choke. "No matter how big you get, you'll always be my baby boy. Okay?" Eric didn't answer, nor did he cry; instead, he petted her hair and gave her a kiss on her wrinkled forehead as she wet his shirt a tad.

Jackie, unintentionally disregarded, found the reconciliation hard to watch as she glanced at the carpet. She was selfishly jealous; jealous Eric had a mom while she didn't and jealous Kitty was allowed to touch him but she wasn't. The pretentious thoughts of her being dismissed now that he had his mother back were overwhelming and frightening to the point that she devised a plan right where she stood in the den as she nibbled on her thumb nail. By the end of the day, he was going to love her.

"Son," a stern tone voiced which caused all of their heads to turn toward the doorway of the adjacent dining room. It was Red, who looked healthier than ever having gained weight with tanned skin, leaning against the door frame with his hairy arms crossed tensely. He wore a bright pastel peach collared shirt, matching his wife, and khaki pants; yet his face was still hard with deep-set eyes and wispy brown eyebrows. A little smile spread about his serious face then he smacked his lips as he pulled Eric into a short hug and complimented when his arms didn't wrap around as easily, "Well, looks like I can't call you spaghetti noodle anymore, huh?"

"Nope, but I could settle for Hercules." Eric didn't want to let his father go; his hug was tough, yet kind and he smelled inviting, like butterscotch candy and pop. This was all he ever needed; some sort of physical encouragement that they hadn't forgotten about him and cared.

Red stepped back gripping Eric's shoulder and cleared his throat, looking into his son's eyes for the first time in a long while. Kitty dabbed her face with a handkerchief and bragged, "Oh would you look at him, isn't he a looker, Red? My baby boy?"

"Sure is," Red smiled, hiding his teeth. "Now that you're back in the U.S.A., all the girls are going to want a piece of you. Might even try to rip your clothes off like The Beatles."

Eric sheepishly scratched the back of his head and smirked while responding, "Well that's too bad Dad because, come here baby," he turned around, carefully grabbing Jackie's arm who hid behind him and pulled her up to his side, "because this is my lucky wife."

Quite taken aback by the sudden attention, Jackie greeted, "I'm Bacqueline Jur-Jacqueline Burkhart. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Red's eyes squinted, then his eyebrows arched with his lips slightly parting as he took in her features and the name she gave. "Burkhart," Red asked with a ring to his voice which frightened her as she glanced at Eric, realizing she didn't introduce herself as a Forman.

"That's Baqueline Jur-Jacqueline Burkhart-Forman; the Forman is hyphenated," she corrected.

"Red," Kitty gasped, "I think she's the mayor's daughter! Jackie, is that you, honey? If so, say _'pineapples."_

Jackie peeked at Eric quickly, quite embarrassed before she answered, "Pineap-."

"Oh, you're so _beautiful," _she sang as she embraced her tightly. "I want some grandchil-."

"No," Red interrupted with a sour face. "And Jesus Kitty, would you let the girl go before I'll have to put her broken rib to good use and slab it with barbecue?"

Kitty cupped Jackie's ears then scorned, "Red, stop being evil. We must make a great impression on our daughter-in-law, not scare her half to death with your satanic, cannibalistic sense of humor. So Jackie, I haven't seen _you _in a while. How old are you? Gosh Eric, she looks like a baby."

"She's not," he grabbed Jackie's hand briefly to pull her to his side again, sensing her discomfort. "She turned eighteen yesterday. Late birthday, she has a late birthday; graduated in my class," Eric twitched.

Red pondered hard, wrinkling his forehead. "Really, she did?"

"Yes, not that you guys would know because...," his voice trailed off. He could tell his parents knew what he implied by the way their faces expressed guilt through lack of eye contact or lip folding.

"Did I hear birthday," Kitty changed the subject. "It's a good thing I baked a cake!"

"Well, congratulations on your marriage," Red extended his hand to give Eric's a shake then gave Jackie a hug. "I must say I'm quite surprised because you two went at each other like North and South Korea. How'd you bag her?"

Eric tilted his head back as his mouth snapped open, mustering a joke to cover up his unmindful explanation. "Oh, I just slipped a Rohypnol in her Shirley Temple and she woke up with my name tattooed on her butt," he wise-cracked which only made him and Jackie laugh as his parents stared at them stupidly.

"Eric, honey, it's not funny to joke about date rape, it happens all the time. I can't tell you how many patients of mine stumbled through the hospital with ruined rectums-."

"Ew. Okay, look," he interrupted, "it's a _long_ story and I'm _starving. _Why don't we go over it during dinner...well if we have any; I mean, I didn't see any food in the kitchen on my way sneaking in through the-yeah, I didn't see any food."

"That's because we're eating in the dining room," his mother explained. "This is a special occasion."

* * *

Everybody goggled at Eric's tan plate on the concealed dining table, decorated with three drumsticks, corn on the cob, two home-made salted biscuits, a litter of seasoned fries, and a mound of mashed potatoes as he fixed Jackie a much smaller portion. His parents exchanged a questionable look knowing their son never ate that big until Red shrugged, "Well, the boy just came back from Africa, huh?"

Jackie looked at Eric who didn't even seem to be listening to his parents talk about him after he set her plate in front of her and sank his choppers into his ear of corn hastily, having his first real meal in months of which was unknown to her. He then impatiently chewed into his crispy drumstick and stuffed a few french fries in on either side of his cheek, lifting a glass of lemonade to his lips. "Slow down Eric before you choke," Kitty warned while drowning her mashed potatoes with gravy. "So Jackie, how have you been since your father went to jail?"

"What the hell, Kitty," Red yelled and slammed his napkin down which shook Eric out of his trance and made Jackie jump. "I thought we agreed to not ask questions that are none of our business!" He wanted to steer clear from altercations or emotional hysterics, but she was colliding into them causing a pile up.

Jackie didn't mind though. She saw it as an opportunity to let a reluctant Eric know what had happened. "It's okay Mr. Forman. Let's air it out; my Dad is imprisoned for bribery and embezzling $60,000 therefore I am poor and parent-less. There," she sighed. "I feel a whole lot better."

"E-excuse me," Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes shut tightly then stood clinging to the chair, upset and embarrassed. "I'll be right back, I have to-the thing. I'll be right back." Red rose from his seat slightly to apologize but when she waved her hands in rejection as she walked into the den, he fell back down and scratched his bald head.

After hearing the news, Eric grabbed the back of Jackie's neck and said sincerely, "I'm _so_ sorry. You know, there's this saying that...people are rich according to who they are, not what they have; hold on to that. Geez, had I known that was the case I would've been a lot more sensitive towards you." And that was the truth, even though he wished she had given him a warning to plug his ears.

"It's fine, really," she nodded before brushing the white table-cloth. "He's been locked up for about a year now, which is why I was amazed you hadn't heard about it, being in a small town and all."

"We, uh," Red cleared his throat, "we all, Midge, Bob, Kitty and I agreed to protect our children from that. That's why," he interpreted before he bit into his wing and wiped the grease from his mouth with the back of his hand, staring out the open window behind the couple across the table, watching the rustling trees and the brown floral curtains dance.

Jackie thought he was looking at them out of skepticism, wondering if their marriage was legitimate since she hadn't told Eric for as long as they were 'together'; and their bare ring fingers and pale skin were a dead giveaway. Jackie pushed Eric's right hand down to his lap, and somehow when she looked into his eyes, she could tell he understood what she was doing; they could communicate without saying a word. She found it sexy the way he moved her hand to her lap and let his hand linger on top of hers a little while, the way he ran his tongue slowly over his teeth. She opened her mouth slightly as if she wanted to say something so Eric scooted closer and ducked his head down for her to whisper into his ear, "Can you kiss me?"

He squinted at the compelling offer while listening to a painted bunting on the tree branch there sing it's heart out then answered, "Uh, no. No way."

"But we're married remember," she negotiated. "That's what married people do. Plus, Red's looking at us suspiciously so it'll make him less doubtful-."

Eric sniggered and blinked twice under one second before teasingly whispering close to her ear, almost touching it with his lips, "Jackie, we _aren't _married. It's pretend, you know, make-believe." When he scooted back he could see in her face she didn't handle the rejection well, rolling her eyes and placing her jaw in her hand dramatically with a pout as she stared at the cross-hatched paneling against the chartreuse colored wall. How dare he decline. Boys in this town dreamed to taste her sweet spit, but now, positions reversed tin fold. She wanted so badly his love and affection.

Kitty returned with a glittering crystal glass halfway full, obviously drunken due to the lipstick stain around the rim as she rubbed her forehead, staggering before settling in her chair. Eric ran his hands down his face as he glared at its thick blood-orange contents, reflecting the rage within that his assumptions weren't exactly appropriate, unrealistic even. When she put it to her lips to gulp the substance, stripping her of cosmetics, it took all he could to not smack it out of her hand, staining the gold carpet red. Then again, had he done that, she might've gotten on her hands and knees to slurp it from the fabric like a parched fish. "Jackie," Kitty exhaled dramatically, "I'm very sorry, honey. I was just trying to make conversation-."

"Mrs. Forman, it's okay." Jackie reached across the table to stroke her wrinkled hand, rotating the green veins. "It felt great to get it off my chest, I mean I haven't shared that with anybody. Plus, I've been holding it in for so long that I've refused to embrace it. Hey, if you have any other questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them," she asked more than offered.

Kitty looked at Red who kissed her on the cheek with dry lips as an apology, nonverbally implying it was okay to proceed with the slight interrogation. She smiled and held her drink close against her chest as if it would be run away without proper attention. "I'd...like to know how you two coincidentally met in Africa, if that's okay."

Jackie looked at Eric for consent who's dazed eyes were fixated on his mother's suspended glass, clenching his teeth and bouncing his knee up and down nervously. She raised her eyebrows briefly while taking a sip of lemonade then computed, "Well I guess I ought to explain. Uh, well, once I found out my dad was in custody, facing years in prison, I didn't know what to do. I knew I could've stayed with you guys or the Pinciotti's but I had too much pride and didn't want to be a burden to anyone so I split; I took my father's car, packed all I could and took off to a little town just outside of Kenosha where I knew would be the last place someone'd go to look for me. I remained parked in front of a lot called 'Skate Land' since it had a shower where I could bathe and a sink where I could brush my teeth and wash my face, even curl my hair for free. But then I ran out of necessities and food so I found a job sweeping hair in a beauty shop which was the worst. Then...when summer was over, I transferred to a different school for my senior year to dodge potential pity or mockery after all the bragging I had done on my once extravagant lifestyle; that was the toughest because I missed my friends very much, you know? And the evening after graduation," she started to lie, "I went to the airport, not caring what flight was next and bought a ticket; I was tired of the life I was living and hoped seeing new things would make me happy. It wasn't until I got on the plane when I found out I was on my way to Africa, but I was lucky enough to recognize a precious familiar face," she looked at Eric and patted his leg. "He is _amazing._ I guess I'd have to say I fell in love with him when he gave his coat to a child in poverty and carried him home in the rain. I've always known Eric was that type of guy...but despite that, I never gave him a chance here in Point Place which I truly regret. Because he's perfect."

Eric smiled at her, proud she kept it sweet and simple yet wanted to frown for the truth's she told. He now understood why he hadn't seen her his entire senior year and she had been living in a car for more than three hundred and sixty-five days, having to pay to rent skates in order to have an excuse to use the showers. She made it harder and harder for him not to like her or feel the need to make things better.

"Thank you for sharing that, Jackie. It takes a lot of courage." Kitty sighed then smiled weakly at her husband and son, seeming a little hesitant to say, "I guess we ought to be courageous too and tell you what happened since _you've_ been gone. Things have been rough all over lately, not just with you but with everybody." Eric and Red knew what was coming as they exchanged a quick look then hung their heads once she dug into the shiny black purse next to her feet. She came up with a wallet sized photo, handing it to Jackie before tucking short locks behind her ears. "That is Laurie, you remember Laurie right?" Jackie stared at the black and white high school yearbook picture from 1975 then glanced up at Kitty, nodding her head slowly. "She's dead, died May 12, 1978."


	6. She's Not There

Chapter 6.

Jackie slapped her mouth and her shoulders rose as if she were sick before she wheezed, "How?"

"Mom, stop drinking," Eric demanded once holding his tongue became unbearable when his mother debauched. "I don't like it and I wish you'd stop! _Damn,_ coming here today I really hoped you would've had the decency to quit for as long as I've been away-."

Kitty set her drink down noisily on the table then kicked off her sandals, feeling a strong buzz and urge to disagree. "I went to rehab while you were gone, _Mister."_ Red, ashamed at his wife's behavior, remained quiet; not validating or denying her claim but instead, looked fixedly upon the table-cloth. "It's just PeachTree Shnapps, Eric, my _goodness._ And-and I'm allowed to have a drink every once in a while if I please. I'm just _nervous_ is all-."

"How did _Laurie _die," Jackie interrupted with an edge to her voice, fed up with the complete three-sixties they were attuned to doing once conversations became too heavy.

"Uh, she was _murdered," _Kitty squinted either sarcastically or because she had trouble remembering due to the effects of her habit. "Earl was upset about Red firing him the way he did and that he lost his case to Red for wrongful termination so he seeked revenge; how else than by murdering his creation, his second love...Laurie. He lured her into his van on a starry night, drove her to a vacant area, where he raped and tortured her to death for _hours._ I didn't even know my baby was missing, I thought she was going back to school again to be a cosmetologist. The part that traumatized us all the most was that the bastard hand-delivered us a letter he forced her to write before he killed her about how we wouldn't see her for a while since her school was strenuous; said he ran into her at the at the gas station. God, I should've known that was blood under his nails," she whispered to herself as she massaged her temple. "The cops came to my door and told me the news four weeks later despite she died a week earlier; they had trouble identifying her body. I said, 'How and the hell could you have any trouble identifying a precious 5'7 girl with a beautiful smile, big blue eyes and blonde hair-.' But they interrupted me and said she didn't have any hair," Kitty began to weep, shielding her nose and mouth. "Her face was beat so bad, they had to check her dental record." Her tone turned grave after she wiped her tears. "There's nothing in the world that could compare to that feeling. The parents are supposed to go before the babies and that's that. Jackie, you may have wondered why I don't care about missing the wedding...or why I was so open to someone I _thought _I didn't know marrying my son, and the answer to that is I'm just happy I have another shot at having another daughter; you."

Jackie directed her gaze to Eric then put her head on his shoulder, this time carefully and facing away from his parents, looking out the window. She was both overwhelmed and scared of what she had gotten herself into, a chain of dependency and reliance. Eric smiled, quite pissed off and clapped his hands once, interlacing his fingers while resting his elbows on the table. "Oh, I see," he calculated sarcastically. "You'd rather accept a stranger as your daughter than pay attention to your own boy, you know, the one you forgot? Is this what it's all about, Mom? The drinking and neglecting? All you had to do was tell me to throw on a _dress!"_

"She was my first child Eric, my daughter! We were so close before you were born. The first time I looked at you I fell _in love,_ you were-and still are my baby boy," she began to cry again because of his stubbornness to see it from her perspective. "I guess that's what made Laurie resent me, me not paying much attention to her and for that she became a Daddy's girl. When you were old enough to bathe and feed yourself, Red and I tried to swap you two to teach our mini-me's to be a young man and woman like us. I tried to show her, I tried so hard to show just how much I loved her but she wouldn't accept it. Now she's dead. She'll never know," she shrugged.

"Now she does," Eric breathed. "She can hear you right now. What _you_ two," he motioned between his mother and father, "have failed to realize is that death is not a period. It's a comma in the continuation of life. Laurie is in the sugar that goes into your desserts, the cardinals you blow kisses to for good look, the garden you sing to to help the vegetables grow...and in our blood; she's in our blood. But this," he lifted her glass and smashed it against the table causing it to break, startling all except himself, "she's _not_ in. You are a coward for the reason why you put your lips around the neck of a bottle. It's not self-medicating, it's self deteriorating. And how _dare_ you use that as an excuse of leaving me all alone," he expressed contempt. "You weren't the only one suffering the loss of Laurie, she was my_ sister._ I miss smothering her playfully with the living room pillow, receiving insults and telling on her which I barely did and for that I feel guilt; telling on her more frequently may be what would have kept her alive today. So what's the excuse now?" Kitty wiggled a brow and sniffled, rubbing her nose with a napkin, unresponsive. "And you Dad, I'm disappointed in you the most; the things you strongly stood by regarding a 'man' all went out the window once Laurie passed. I knew it was a rough time for everyone in the family and nerves were easily frayed so, I was careful not to contribute to bad feelings or rifts that could be hard to heal. But now that this is a great opportunity to express my deferred heartache, I have one question for you, Dad. Why couldn't you look me in the eyes? Is it because I look like her? Huh?"

"Please _stop,"_ Jackie begged as she rubbed his muscled back, squeezing his shirt.

_"You_ be quiet," he warned her with acidity, beady eyes and such lips of deceit; kissable yet parted to hiss words of venom. "Look at me Dad," Eric yelled as he slammed the table with his hands. Red blinked, watching the blood-orange run out of the broken glass and seep through the table-cloth, then he glanced at Eric. "Is it because I look like her?"

Red folded his lips inwardly and started breathing heavily, a sob threatening to release. "Yes, Eric," he croaked. "Yes, you do." Kitty shot up like a bat out of hell and ran out of the dining room through the den and up the stairs, bawling hysterically. "That's enough now," Red whispered as he stood up sluggishly and pushed his chair in. "Please leave."

Eric nodded his head as his father left him alone, like he'd done before. The house may have looked and smelled the same, but his sister would never walk through the front door and his parents would never be able to accept that; even if they had him. Now he saw it clearly. His whole life was pointed in one direction, he saw that now. There never has been any choice for him.

"I'm going to do it," Eric murmured to himself as he rose from his seat and grabbed Jackie's arm, tugging her through and out the den and opening the front door, walking down the concrete stairs and on the sidewalk, heading to the sparkly olive-colored Vista Cruiser.

Jackie prayed he didn't mean what she thought he meant as Zeus wreaked havoc amongst the gray clouded sky, or maybe it was Windy with stormy eyes that flashed at the sound of lies his surmise told; and all the leaves were brown. "Please don't do anything stupid, Eric," she begged as it began to shower. He opened her car door and hurriedly forced her in then ran around to the driver's side and slammed his door shut after sliding on the brown seat, turning the heat on and throwing his leather bomber at her as the radio played automatically; Mama E by George de Fretes. "Do you hear me, Eric," she shouted, shrugging into his jacket and sitting on her knees.

"Shut _up,"_ he yelled angrily with intense, piercing Celadon eyes and rain drops on his wet dark hair shimmering colors of the rainbow, the water trickling down his hairline like sweat. "That's it, I'm taking you home," he exhaled as he put the car in drive with his foot still on the brake.

_"No,"_ Jackie wailed as her big eyes threatened to leak glittered salt and a dimple formed in her square chin, damp hair beginning to spiral like her impotence to hold in the distress. She felt terrible for urging Kitty to proceed with Laurie's death and believed had she not have brought it up again, dinner would've gone smoothly. Now he hated her; she ruined everything.

Eric studied her gloomy face with sadness that he caused it and realized she didn't have a home; neither did he. But they did however, have each other. He wasn't mad at Jackie but seemed to take his anger and frustration, inflicted by his parents, and project it onto her. Eric turned his head to look out the window when a crack of thunder ripped his ears, watching the sky weep for him. "Don't cry, Jackie," he whispered monotone.

"I-I want to hug you," she murmured almost inaudibly while she used his oversized leather sleeve as a handkerchief, wiping her tears away frantically.

"I want waffles."


	7. Jackie Blue

Chapter 7. Jackie Blue

**Waffle House**

Those who didn't know them knew their distress. They could see it in their icey cold eyes exaggerated by the yellow spherical globes hanging from the ceiling by chrome cords above; how tense they sat in candy-apple red stools, upright as if they were balancing a book on their heads to their sickly expressionless faces; cheeks flushed, rosy pale and sniffling every now and then.

Liveliness wasn't brought about the pair until Jackie panted, feeling a sudden involuntary expulsion of air from her mouth and nose accumulating. Eric pulled a paper napkin nimbly from the grained napkin holder and held it against her open mouth until her mighty sneeze was released as well as a moan of exhaustion. "You're sick," he said lazily while folding the paper in half caustiously, "and tired."

"I'm beat," she confirmed, tucking a thick lock behind her ear with stiff curled fingers, sticky with the weather. "I could use a quick nap."

Eric coughed against his white closed fist before agreeing, "Yeah, me too." While peering at the Coca-Cola branded soda machine over the counter from where they sat at the bar, Eric fantasized about a bed, not a cot, a bed; peeling a thick blanket back to slide in between it and the spongy mattress, the comfort equivalent to curling up in a kangaroo's pouch. Taking a hot steamy shower in complete privacy and watching the boob tube after sounded nice too. "We...could stay at a hotel for the night if you want," he offered while twidiling his thumbs on the peppered table.

"That sounds great," Jackie accepted restlessly, her face radiating like a flourescent light bulb. She was glad he wasn't too hesitant to get rid of her after the threat he made in the car and it seemed he enjoyed her company reticently, not examining her long enough since their reconciliation in her father's car at Skate Land.

"Why are you so excited? We aren't going to do husband and wife things if that's what you're thinking."

Jackie blushed, tapping her lips with the tips of her fingers. "I _know, _Eric."

"Matter of fact, I'd like a divorce," he said in the kindest tone possible, considering her upmost feelings. "I _would_ joke around and say for irreconceperable differences but in all seriousness...it's because of identical circumstances." The batting of her lashes was indecipherable as he spoke like the actors in the black and white pictures, gravely. "All I'm doing is lighting your fire. You don't need someone like yourself, you need the complete opposite as do I. We could sit here and talk about how miserable we are until we're blue in the face but come on; wouldn't it be nice to hang with someone who keeps your mind off of that stuff?"

"My Grandpa told me this story once about a man who walked into a post office and asked the postman, 'Is their any mail for me?' The postman responded, 'Who for?' And the guy answered, 'Me.' 'No, sir, what is your _name?' _'Me, me!"

"Was it Fez," Eric chuckled lightly, showing off his sharp teeth and genuine smile for the first time. Jackie beamed, looking at the upward corners that displayed his pearly whites, his pointy canines. His smile faded once he realized she proved him wrong; she was capable of tickling him. "You really want to be with me, huh?" Jackie shrugged bashfully then nodded her head twice, resting her elbow on the table with her head in her hand. Eric didn't know how to respond as he dropped his gaze to his lap. What was so special about him? Was it the way he denied her touch, not looking at her long enough to absorb her beauty or the way he sent mixed messages? He pulled a napkin out to prepare for his food, then hesitated to pull another, and another. Tapping his fingers against the table, he wondered if he should pull one more until he figured an odd number of three was enough. Eric peeked at Jackie out of the corner of his eye who looked at him strangely. "Minor OCD."

"I'm sorry," Jackie asked, rubbing her chest.

"It's OCD; obsessive-compulsive disorder. A prime example would be the reason why I wanted my home to stay the same; it would suppress the reality that everything else wasn't." He ducked his head ashamed as he realized how silly it sounded. "I understand my behaviors are sensless-."

"No, I get it," she cooed, trying to give him a sense of comfort. "You can talk to me."

Eric didn't see a point in bottling his thoughts or emotions in anymore since she already knew all there was to know, thus, he opened up without hesitation. "I've been thinking, yelling at Kitty back there, seeing her run away crying and my father hurt made me realize they would be better off without me. It just makes me sad to see them like that, I don't deserve such great people like them. And then sometimes I'm sad and I don't know why," Eric shrugged. "It's not because my mom gets wasted. It's not because Laurie's gone. It's just because," he looked at the brown tiled ceiling and sighed. "Maybe it's because things now aren't like they were a few months ago; like my family. It's not the same as it was a few months ago."

Jackie stopped chewing the inside of her cheek when he fell silent, playing with a pink sugar packet. "Is there...anything that makes you feel better?"

"Well, one, I don't feel sorry for myself...and I think." Jackie nodded and looked away, figuring that was all he was going to say. He continued, "I think about sabotaging Laurie so she can't go out with her friends and Red grilling me for not lifting with my legs. I think about Kitty and I singing Bad Blood in the orange Toyota on our way home from Career day. I think about walking downstairs to kiss my Mom who dances as she prepares breakfast with my Dad reading the newspaper and Laurie filing her nails at the kitchen table. I think about the way Kitty cooks sunny side up eggs and crisp bacon to perfection. And waffles; there must be waffles."

On cue, two white plates and clear glasses of milk were set before them on the table with a clink, the silverware placed neatly on the stacked napkins. They stared at the huge circles punctured and branded hot with square holes, waiting to be sealed with thick amber-colored syrup, metaphoric to Eric's heart. There was an empty void there inside, craving to be filled in order to heal healthily; but with the lack of a candidate, he found it easier to consume himself; a waffle. "You know, there's this saying," Jackie quoted him, "feed your faith and your doubts will starve to death."

"I—that's...that's pretty clever. I like that one," he wagged his knife.

Jackie began to cut her waffle along with Eric until she dropped her silverware to ask, "Eric, what do you think of me?"

"Uh," he processed her question while wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he drowned the toasty waffle in syrup, "well I try not to look at you because you're so beautiful but I've trained myself for as long as you've been my company to percieve you as 2D, a pixelized arcade game if you will. As for your character, I think you are one sad person, much like myself. I judged you when I first met you up until today which wasn't my place and who knows; we could've been the best of friends. You're very sweet and kind; your average teenage girl who hangs posters of their favorite movie star to their pink walls and keeps up with the latest fads. And I've taken a liking to your voice that I used to hate immensely. It's very animated and you put emphasis on the most mellow words. I find it quite comical," he remarked before popping a triangle into his mouth.

"Um...thank you," she asked more than said, questioning whether it was an insult or compliment.

Eric glared at her while sipping milk with sticky fingers, watching her pour syrup on her waffle as she tucked her hair behind her ear again. "You didn't say it like you meant it. What, did I ruin your self esteem today?"

"No," Jackie sighed. "You put me in my place, is all. Usually I feel like royalty, like everyone should kiss my feet but with you, I'm just a girl with a center part and damp curly hair; not necessarily nothing; equal to everyone. And I'm...used to getting what I want but with you, I have to earn—."

"Whoa, what do you have to earn? I could just give it to you if you ask for i—."

A sudden envelope of four pairs of arms interrupted her interrupting him to confess not wanting to discontinue talking once the day was over, squeezing until Eric and Jackie were pressed against each other which was the closeness she'd been craving. "Eric," a familiar foreign accent rolled, "I missed you, Eric."

"I missed you too, Fez but that's my pressure point there," Eric gasped. All four of his friends released and sat on the stools on either side of the couple. It was awkward, seeing Hyde with a sly smile sitting to the left of him, Kelso grinning from temple to temple on the right of Jackie, Fez fanning himself while a tear threatened to trickle and Donna who's arm interlocked Hyde's. "So, uh, we're all together again. How did you...know where to find me?"

"Dude, so we went to Leo's," Kelso smirked and brushed bangs out of his face. Jackie squinted at him with everyone following her action as they waited for Kelso to proceed, who just smiled with his mouth open staring back.

"You're such an idiot," Donna giggled.

"So we went to Leo's, man," Hyde picked up, "you know, to..._you_ know. Anyway, Leo was confused because he saw your car was missing and another one was there, so he wiped his eyes assuming it would change colors but then I said, 'Hey man, isn't that, Jack's car,' and Donna said, 'Hey, it is.' So we came to the conclusion that you were back and didn't tell anybody because that's what the authority expects you to do. So then we went riding around and saw the Vista Cruiser in front of the Waffle House. And here we are."

Donna shook her head embarrassed. "Please excuse these dillholes. Yes, we are a little up there but don't worry though," she almost shouted with her hand raised, "we will remember this moment. And I'll remember to kick your ass, Jackie! Do you know how sick I was, worrying about you? Come here," Donna stood up with her arms extended. Jackie got off her stool and walked over to Donna and threw her arms around her shoulders with her heart beating fast, burying her face in the red-head's hair. "What's wrong Jackie? Your heart is beating like, a thousand times a second."

"I'm so sorry, Donna. I'm such a coward," she released her grip and stepped back to look at her only girlfriend, relieved when she heard the guys catching up, not eavesdropping. "Eric found me parked in front of Skate Land. I've been living in my car for months, my dad is imprisoned and we've pretended to be married while he reconciled with his parents." She looked back at Eric who was listening to Hyde who was whispering something in his ear and then she clapped, "Look, I'll explain in depth later, okay? I know your number," she confirmed as she walked back to her chair, leaving Donna in a shocked state.

Hyde whispered, "I told them all to tone it down a bit. You know, well I know it must be very hard for you to readjust to normal life. I was always big talk about not caring about going to jail and all but hearing you on the phone when you would call and seeing you now...you're not you, man. You need to get your life back."

Fez twiddled his thumbs and hovered over the counter to get a better look of his friend Eric, feeling a little left out as he sat to the right of Kelso. "So Eric, how was it in the slammer," he asked once Jackie sat back in her seat next to her 'husband.' Her head automatically turned to Eric, almost betrayed after thinking he told her all she needed to know. Would he have never told her had Fez not said anything? Jackie bowed her head and began to eat her waffles, saving the confrontation for later.

"Not nice at all. I'm just fortunate nothing happened to me and I left unscathed, at least physically," he chuckled.

"Well, you know," Donna sighed, "it wasn't your fault Hyde fell from the tower..._at_ all. I'm very sorry you were in prison for three months—."

Eric slammed the table, vibrating Jackie's plate. "Stop being sorry, Donna. Okay? All of you. That's the reason why I stopped hanging out in the basement, because of that right there. You guys are my _friends, _you're supposed to make me forget about all the bad, not remind me of it constantly."

"We _are_ your friends Eric," Fez's tongue rolled. "What do you want from us, to call you Forehead?"

Donna smiled. "Stringbean or Foreskin?"

"Johnny Cubscout," Hyde suggested.

"Ooo, ooo," Kelso raised his hand and bounced in his chair. "Doctor Pee-Pee, man, you are _so_ Doctor Pee-Pee!"

"Yes, I am," Eric nodded with a blank face. "That's what I want. I want to be treated as if any of this hasn't happened. Of course I haven't recovered fully over my sisters death but it'll sure help me if you guys would stop feeling sorry for me."

Hyde sighed. "Alright, Forman. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

"Thank you. Uh, I'll see you guys in the basement later," he lied. "I need to be alone for a bit; this is all a little too overwhelming."

With that, each and every one of them patted his back before they made an exit while Jackie picked up a napkin to wipe her chin. She didn't think about how she should approach him about the matter. All she knew was that he left a big piece of the puzzle out and she wanted answers as to why. "Eric, why did you lie to me?"

"What are you—, when did I lie to you," he squinted, not taking her choice of words too kindly.

Jackie straightened up in her seat, speaking in a low tone. "I didn't know you were in jail. You told me that was all that happened but you lied. Now I understand why you were so anxious to get home and why you looked at everything as if you've been living in a whole your entire life. I've been so straight-forward with you but with you, I feel like I have to extract it like a child getting it's tooth pulled ou—."

"What the _hell _do you want from me Jacqueline," Eric asked with his eyes closed. "What the _hell _is it, do you want from me? I just got out prison today after three months for something I didn't do; is that what you want to hear? Ha, you know, you really had me. I thought maybe you could be the one to turn my life right side up but I was wrong. You want me to relive all the bad each and every second, do you?" He glared at her as her eyes welled with salt water, feeling she was misunderstood. "Oh, come on, you're going to cry now? Get out of here, man."

He stood up and walked outside to sit on the wet curb hugging his knees in the cold, remembering she was wearing his jacket. Had he really been avengeful he would've gone back in to force it off her but he felt this was punishment enough. Eric knew she didn't deserve the treatment he gave; she deserved better yet he knew she wouldn't dare leave his side. He would have to leave her. As a matter of fact, this would be the perfect opportunity being that he had his keys in his pocket. He took them out and started to stand up as a woman sitting in her car, smoking a cigarette with her window down played a song. Eric stopped dead in his tracks once he heard the first line, capturing his attention.

_Ooh-hoo, Jackie blue_  
_Lives her life from inside of a room_  
_Hides that smile when she's wearin' a frown_  
_Ooh Jackie, you're not so down_

_You like your life in a free-form style_  
_You'll take an inch but you'd love a mile_  
_There never seems to be quite enough_  
_Floating around to fill your lovin' cup_

_Ooh-hoo, Jackie blue_  
_What's a game, girl, if you never lose_  
_Ask a winner and you'll prob'bly find_  
_Ooh Jackie, they've lost at sometime_

_Don't try to tell me that you're not aware_  
_Of what you're doing and that you don't care_  
_You say it's easy, just a nat'ral thing_  
_Like playing music but you never sing_

_Ooh-hoo, Jackie blue_  
_Making wishes that never come true_  
_Going places that you've never been_  
_Ooh Jackie, you're going again_

_Ooh-hoo, Jackie blue_  
_Lives a dream that can never come true_  
_Making love is like siftin' through sand_  
_Ooh Jackie, it slips through your hand_

_Ev'ry day, in your indigo eyes_  
_I watch the sun set but I don't see it rise_  
_Moonlight and stars in your strawberry wine_  
_You'd take the world but you won't take the time_

_Ooh-hoo, Jackie blue_  
_Lives her life from inside of a room_  
_Makes you think that her life is a drag_  
_Ooh Jackie, what fun you have had_

_Ooh Jackie, ooh Jackie_

_Ooh Jackie, ooh Jackie, ooh Jackie_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Jackie Blue was dissatisfied with her life and was looking for someone to change it but that person either never came, or wasn't willing to help. She never found happiness. Eric didn't want that to be Jackie Burkhart's faith, but he was turning her into Jackie Blue. He turned around and pushed open the door, putting his keys back in his pocket and sat back down in his seat as she sniffled.

"Hey," he scooted close to her and touched her back, "hey, stop crying. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I appreciate you for all you've done, complying without complaint and pretending to be my wife. I'm very fortunate to have you." She looked at him with glassy eyes and a dimple in her chin as tears continued to run down her rosy cheeks. "Do you want to hit me? Come on, slap me in the face," he urged. Jackie slowly raised her hand up and he remained unflinched. She slowly brought it to the side of his face gently, then caressed it. How smoothe it was. Eric quickly grabbed her wrist and brought it down to the table, still gripping it. "Hey, how 'bout we go to the motel? Huh?"

Her smile quivered as she nodded. Eric kissed her tiny forehead and escorted her out of the restaurant by her arm.


	8. It's Now or Never

Chapter 8. It's Now or Never

Jackie was impressed when she walked into the ocean-mist scented motel room ahead of Eric, admitting, "It's a nice room." She checked out the color T.V. before the beautiful brass bed decorated with a white comforter adorned in a blue floral pattern, the radio, the tall nightstand lamps that were already on, and the royal blue carpet that defied the claim that all motels were bug or rodent infested. There wasn't a single problem...until Eric shut the door. A shiver passed throughout the room, causing both to get goose-bumps despite they wore some form of a long sleeve.

"God, don't tell me the heat is busted," Eric cursed when he checked the radiator then scratched his head, conjuring a plan that would be convenient to his departure unbeknownst to Jackie. Once he got it, he wasn't upset the heat was busted after all. "Tell you what, since you have the jacket, I am going to take a shower. Are you okay with that?"

Jackie bounced on her feet anxiously from the unwanted breeze. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

He jogged toward and slammed the bathroom door shut in a hurry, stripping himself of clothing but folded it neatly and placed it on a towel since he planned on putting the clothes back on after. Once Jackie heard the water immediately start running, she turned the radio on, listening to Jerry Thunder growl while she sat criss-cross on the floor with her head buried in her lap.

Boy was it cold and she was already sick, only wearing denim shorts and a sleeveless top underneath Eric's jacket. Knowing she couldn't hop in the bed now since she was sitting on the carpet where many people's shoes had stepped on, she crawled until she was in front of the bathroom door seeking warmth, feeling the steam escape from underneath. It felt so good.

Eric cried silently in the shower, letting his tears mix with the hot water as he washed his face and body for the last time. Finally he could let it out, how the last words his parents will remember him saying were filled with hurt and resentment, how his friends would be waiting for him in the basement all night long, and Jackie...poor Jackie Blue; she'll remember how he left her.

He thought out his plan once more while cleaning his ears with soap and a wash cloth. Once it was Jackie's turn to shower, he would get dressed and leave; leave her with the car, keys, money, everything. He didn't _want_ to leave her but he couldn't live like this anymore; live with the thought of what could've been and what was. He hated the person he had become. They all would be better off without him anyway.

A few raps on the door sounded, interrupting his suicidal thoughts while he ran his head underwater and washed the lathered soap off his body. "What is it," Eric answered monotonously.

"May I sit in there with you," her words came out in trembles from the coldness, still sitting on the carpet. "I'm already sick."

Eric didn't want to be reminded of her due to his guilty conscience of future actions and he needed to be alone, especially in his nude state. After being imprisoned for three months, deprived of personal freedoms and privacy, he hoped tonight he could finally be alone in the bathroom. "No. Can you wait a minute or two?"

"You won't even know I am in there. I _promise,"_ she assured in an irresistable tone. Eric threw his head back, allowing the water to flow in his syrup-flavored mouth while he groaned then cursed under his breath.

Jackie's eyes went big momentarily when the door opened unexpectantly with his toned body dripping wet in front of her, everything exposed other than his groin which he simply held a medium-sized towel against. His body wasn't monstrously or superman huge, average but ripped with the addition of a six-pack it was; enough to make her insecure or feel not worthy despite there was no need to feel that way due to her heavenly appearance. She'd never seen anything so attractive in her life.

"Sit on the toilet seat. I put a towel over the lid." Eric turned back around to return to the shower, not caring he was baring his firm backside to his crush who blushed and slapped her hand against her mouth bashfully as she followed him. He was so fearless yet the only thing that held him back when it came to his fate was her. Why did he care so much about her? _"Is it her beauty," _he asked himself internally with his eyes closed while washing soap from his neck. _"Is it because she puts up with my mess?"_

Suddenly, he felt hard nipples touch his back then eventually breasts and a forehead rest between his shoulder blades, arms wrapped around his pecs. "Thank you," Jackie muttered against his back. "Thank you."

* * *

Eric rushed to put on a new pair of boxers when he heard the water cut off in the bathroom and the sound of Jackie's wet feet hit the tile quickly, probably suspecting him of leaving. He shoved his legs through his pants and slipped his arms through his dress shirt, leaving both unbuttoned as he put socks on and grabbed his shoes, about to head for the door before Jackie came out of the bathroom; dark curly hair slicked back and in that yellow tank top, only a snug white towel wrapped around her hips to conceal her nether regions. He could see in her sad eyes she knew what he was doing as she leaned against the wall in disappointment, trying to hide it the best she could by biting her red lip bottom.

"You," Eric lazily pointed with a low finger as he walked slowly toward her direction, "look better already. I bet the steam did the trick." He laid on the right side of the bed with his arms resting behind his head on the stacked upright pillows, having been caught.

Jackie sighed then glanced at her feet, thinking about telling him he didn't have to stay but she couldn't. Not only did she want him, but she needed him. "Yeah," she whispered as she laid down next to him on the left, "I can breathe easily now."

Eric picked up the remote and turned the t.v. on which was muted as they watched Lucy and Ethel stuff their mouthes with chocolates in a factory with the radio playing a guitar serenade in the background. His eyes slowly glanced at Jackie who was staring at black and white with a slight frown on her face, gnawing on her bottom lip. She knew she couldn't keep him here forever or sway his thoughts but unbeknownst to her at the moment, he was looking at what he'd be missing.

Knowing this would be the last time he would see such a lovely woman who was so deeply in love with him despite only spending a day together, he finally studied her as he did the first time he saw her today; oh, too beautiful to put into words. Even from her profile one could tell she had doe eyes. "You're so gorgeous, Jackie," he ran his hair through her complex wet hair as she looked at him, a frog forming in her throat as she swallowed. "I think you are the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I just want you to know that."

He allowed her to brush his cheek and gaze into his eyes dreamily as he inhaled the oatmeal soap her skin absorbed. She couldn't believe he confessed his attraction yet unsurprisingly, when he was at the end of his rope. Jackie, feeling this was the right time to beg for him to stay, whispered, "Eric—," before Elvis Presley interrupted to make it easier:

_It's now or never_  
_Come hold me tight_  
_Kiss me my darling_  
_Be mine tonight_  
_Tomorrow will be too late_  
_It's now or never_  
_My love won't wait_

But Jackie's would.

_When I first saw you_  
_With your smile so tender_  
_My heart was captured_  
_My soul surrendered_

Eric stood up in the middle of the song and slowly walked towards the door, having had enough of unintentionally torturing Jackie, bringing her hopes up only to smash them into a million pieces and then she'd have to start over again. "Hey, where are you going," she asked worriedly, sitting on her knees on the bed.

"To the car to get comfortable clothes to sleep in," he lied almost convincingly. "Is there anything you need?"

Jackie closed her eyes and shook her head, finding it hard to believe him. "Um, yeah. Can you get a clean pair of underwear and bottoms for me, please?" Not only were they what she needed, but would he really deny her that to flee and hurt himself?

Eric turned around, not able to bear looking at her distressed face anymore and twisted the knob, murmuring, "Yeah, sure."

"Wait," Jackie shouted, causing him to turn around quickly.

_Let your arms invite me_

"May I have a hug...please," she asked.

_For who knows when_  
_We'll meet again  
This way_

At first Eric hesitated but finally, he walked to the foot of the bed to embrace her, her warm body. Jackie wasn't a robot after all. He could feel her heart beat behind her breast against his chest, validating she was human, adding on more guilt that he was hurting her. He squeezed her waist as his eyes welled lightly unknown to her and a short chuckle emitted from her throat as he clenched a piece of her hair in his strong fist, pressing her face into his neck. How soft, small and innocent she was, like the slightest movement would break her.

It was because she was beautiful. It was because she put up with his mess. And one more thing; something he had yet to put his finger on.

Jackie found his handsome face with their lips separated only millimeters, able to feel each other inhale and exhale ruggedly through their noses. Shockingly, he didn't pull back as they stared, waiting for someone to make a move.

_It's now or never_  
_My love won't wait._

_It's now or never  
My love won't wait._

_It's now or never_

Eric grabbed her head abruptly to refresh his memory of sweet waffles as he explored her warm mouth quickly but passionately, getting lost in the moment feeling her hips then rubbing her waist; she tasted just as good as she smelled.

_My love won't wait._

He broke away and rushed to the door, looking at nothing but the blue carpet. "Please come back Eric, or I'll be very sad," Jackie pleaded to the back of his head without the return of his voice or sight of his face.

_It's now or never_

"I love you," she managed to say before he shut the door.

_My love won't wait._

* * *

The room was too quiet as she sat in the same place on her knees at the foot of the bed waiting for a minute, then two went by, then three. "Maybe he's just getting some fresh air," Jackie said to keep herself positive.

When another three minutes went by, she searched for the remote to unmute the T.V. for some kind of sound until finally she found it on the nightstand...next to the car keys. That's when Jackie lost it.

He left her.

He really left her.


	9. She Said, She Said

Chapter 9. She Said, She Said

Eric threw his empty can of beer through a row of thick compact trees before kicking rocks scattered between the train tracks, walking slowly as he savored the liquid with disappointment. He couldn't quite understand his mother's addiction being that the alcohol didn't do much for him. It couldn't rid the smell of Jackie's hair or the lingering sweetness of her on his tongue...and the fact she loved him. On his trek to execution in the daybreak of September 26, 1978, he finally realized _why_ he was reluctant to accept the endearment, loyalty, warmth and tenderness not only offered by her but as well as his friends and parents.

It was because he liked the attention. Because he was alone a lot. Because the pain inside their eyes. Because what was inside his. Because he hated change. Because change was different. Because he was a big baby and he wanted a mommy forever. Because his parents love him even more when Laurie is breathing. Because of basements. Because it's against nature. Because he's terrible at sports. Because no pain no gain. Because spare the rod and spoil the child. Because you hurt the ones you love.

Because hurt was the new love; he hurt Jackie with all his heart.

Finally the horn of a train sounded, so distant in the air, erasing any sensory recollections of Jackie that the beer unfortunately couldn't. Not the smell of her hair, nor the taste of her on his tongue, or even the beautiful sunrise contrasted behind black trees could sway his decision. If anything, it motivated him to follow through. Why look at the sky from down here when you can be in it? Especially with Laurie whom he missed dearly.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the clean breeze that rattled his dress shirt while his arms rose horizontal on either side of his body. It would be about three minutes before the train would wear him, but standing here like this in silence was pure bliss. That is until that same car from the Waffle House drove up to the railroad crossing sign, parking there despite it hadn't gone down yet, and rolled the windows down.

_She said  
__I know what it's like to be dead  
__I know what it is to be sad  
__And she's making me feel like I've never been born_

_I said  
__Who put all those things in your hair  
__Things that make me feel that I'm mad  
__And you're making me feel like I've never been born_

_She said, "You don't understand what I said"  
__I said, "No, no, no, you're wrong"  
__When I was a boy  
__Everything was right  
Everything was right_

_I said, "Even though you know what you know  
__I know that I'm ready to leave  
__'Cause you're making me feel like I've never been born"  
__  
She said, "You don't understand what I said"  
__I said "No, no, no, you're wrong"  
__When I was a boy  
__Everything was right  
Everything was right  
__  
__I said, "Even though you know what you know  
__I know that I'm ready to leave  
__'Cause you're making me feel like I've never been born"  
__  
She said, "I know what it's like to be dead  
__I know what it is to be sad  
__I know what it's like to be dead..." _

Eric allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he squatted down with his hands on his knees. "Because my parents make me feel like I've never been born. But Jackie knows what it's like to be dead...forgotten. I've failed to concede that, not wanting to have ties with her but it's true. She understands how it feels," he realized the big picture with a blink. Eric glanced at the car, and the shadow of a woman puffing on a cigarette inside as the railroad crossing sign went down with the train quickly approaching behind him.

Waving at his guardian angel that simply put a dainty hand up before clutching her steering wheel, he stepped off the tracks and walked into the nearest phone booth to his left. When he closed the glass door the roaring of the train made his heart stop, flitting by so fast the graffiti on it was a blur. "How selfish am I," Eric asked himself while sliding down the door, not able to comprehend how easy he was earlier about taking his life. Kitty and Red already lost one of their babies; how much more could their health deteriorate if he died too? And Jackie...oh, Jackie. Eric stood to grab the phone off the hook and dial his home number, slumping back down hoping his mother would pick up and be willing to listen to his apology.

"Hello," Red asked after the second ring.

**A/N:** I do not take full accountability for the 'because' paragraph. I'd also like to apologize for the long update and if this chapter seems hasty or lacks detail.


	10. And suddenly, there is change

10. And suddenly, there is change

Eric sighed at the sound of his father's voice, so flat and lifeless, which made him afraid to speak assuming Red wouldn't want to listen to his sorry explanation. "It's me Dad. I'm so sorry for how I acted at dinner, all those hurtful things I said." The other line was silent while he paused to swallow, pinching the bridge of his nose due to nervousness and frustration. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, just please...don't hang up. I'd like to apologize to Mom."

"She's not here," Red croaked sadly. "After you yelled at her, she ran upstairs and packed her bags. She's gone."

Holding the phone away from his ear, Eric pressed it against his chest to bury his face in his knees as he wept, "I missed the train! I missed the _stupid_ train."

Living in this cruel world for another three hours until the next train came seemed like the only option for the agony was way too immense to bear sentiently; the conscience his mother ran away because of his cold actions, and his father's miserable voice burning a hole in his brain, looping like a scratched record. He put the phone back to his ear silently despite the possibility Red's salty words would shower into his deep, infectious open wound.

Red knew to proceed when he could no longer hear his sons broken heart beat through the receiver. "Kitty...she's going back to rehab." With that, Eric exhaled ruggedly, relieved his mother didn't run away but instead recognized her problem and seeked further help responsibly. "God, I'm sorry son for how we ignored you. But I promise, with time things will go back to how they used to be. For starters, I am going to replace the emptiness of my daughter in my heart with my son. I want you to come home. _Please," _Red pleaded with a sob which made his offspring cry too, both flattered and overwhelmed, still taking in his mother was going to rehab. "You haven't touched the white cake and your _ugly_ friends are sitting in my basement waiting for you."

Eric laughed through his tears as he wiped them away ecstatically. Was Red_ really_ begging him to return? "You want me to come home, Dad?"

"Yes, son. It's awfully quiet here and I don't like being alone in this big house. You're welcome to bring along Jackie if you'd like," he unnecessarily bribed.

"Yeah, about Jackie...she's not my wife. I've also been incarcerated for three months because Hyde fell off the water tower and the cops thought it was me who pushed him. Those letters you received from Africa were fake too. I just wanted to impress you guys to feel alive—."

Red interrupted, "That's _fine,_ Eric. It's okay and I'm proud you've admitted it. Let's stop being ashamed and embrace our problems and lies so we can move on from them. No matter what you do or say, you're my son, I love you and I miss y—wait, I don't want to say this over the phone. I'll be expecting you within an hour. I love you," he said again to ensure Eric heard him right, no longer embarrassed to express his sentiment to the only boy/man he'd ever loved.

"I love you too, Dad," Eric assured before hanging up.

* * *

Jackie sprung from the bed where she waited loyally for hours as the brass door-knob to the motel turned, revealing a smiling Eric behind it with her red bag over his shoulder. Even though she could see him and hear the shuffling of his dress shoes on the shaggy carpet, it was too good to be true that he had returned after all this time. So broken was he before, and that smile he wore that wasn't a sorrowful snicker made Jackie's eyes well from happiness despite she dried out since he left her.

It was evident to him that she was in awe, needing something more than just perception to believe he was standing five feet away from her. "I'm sorry it took me so long," Eric could barely finish before she ran until her legs were enveloped around his hips and her arms wrapped around his neck.

He squeezed her waist while kicking the door closed, feeling her hot tears soak through his shirt while she touched him all over to confirm his existence. "I thought I would never see you again," she sobbed uncontrollably, not caring the towel around her hips was loosening. "You scared me."

Eric pet her hair as he carried her back to the bed and sat down with her facing him in his lap, brushing clear salty drops secreting from her shiny eyes. "I'm so sorry I suppressed you. I suppressed you because I didn't want to subject you to the hurt and hate that came along with me. But I _really _liked you, so much that you came between me and my last breath. Waiting for the train, I accepted you made me feel alive, made me want to be alive and a part of your life despite the possible destruction I could do to it—."

"I know you left because you care about me," Jackie nodded while breathing unevenly as he stroked her arms to warm her trembling body. "I understand what you were going through. I know how it feels," she validated She Said. "The only further damage that can be done to my life is you not being in it—." Eric interrupted her with his lips briefly, reminding himself what he'd be missing had it not have been for that song; the taste of syrup, smell of oatmeal soap and her softness. "I love you," Jackie broke the kiss to repeat, caressing his cheek with dainty fingers.

"I love you too," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Are you ready to go home?"

Jackie beamed, liking the sound of 'home.' "Yes, I want to leave now! I'll go put on some bottoms right quick, okay," she informed while picking up the red bag then hastily running to the bathroom. Eric smiled as he laid down on the bed with his arms crossed and hands supporting the back of his head, staring at the popcorn ceiling before closing his eyes to see that girl, who turned his life around, for the first time again.

* * *

Even though he couldn't see her face clearly enough due to her speed, he stood there anyway, studying every angle of her pear-shaped body as she made laps harmoniously around the rink. She soared with ease like an angel and held her composure with grace corresponding a swan, undeterred by playing with the gold chain around her neck as her hair that soaked red, blue and yellow lights above trailed behind her. Even when she coasted she was the fastest. They cannot touch her.


End file.
